Will's Night at Cannibal-Land
by nati.snapeprince
Summary: Will ha tenido durante toda su vida diferentes tipos de pesadillas y estas, desde que volvió a trabajar como agente especial del FBI, empeoraron de poco a poco terminando casi por consumir toda su energía y la única noche en la que, misteriosamente, puede dormir tranquilamente se ve atrapado dentro de un horrible mundo en el que tendrá que hacer cosas inimaginables para huir.
1. Introducción

**Hola hola! Vengo con una novedad! A los tiempos que no escribía algo y como el fandom lo ameritaba, pues aquí me tienen! Esta vez les traigo un fanfic totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez imaginé que escribiría, y de una serie reciente (si, para mi mala o buena suerte, terminé adentrándome en el fandom de Hannibal). Entonces les voy a explicar un poco lo que ocurre con esta locura que tenía planeada y desde hace una semana y no podía escribirla por andar de vaga por ahí XD Sin más que agregar, les dejo todo lo correspondiente.**

**_Título:_**** WILL'S NIGHT AT CANNIBAL-LAND.**

**_Rating:_**** M (contenido SLASH, probablemente lemon y lo más gore que salga de mi cabeza).**

**_Disclaimer:_**** Las serie es de Bryan Fuller y está basada en el libro Red Dragon de Thomas Harris, no sería buena idea que la serie y los personajes me pertenecieran XD así que nada es mío :3**

**OJO: Esto es totalmente un AU, aunque incluirá personajes y escenas de la serie pero dentro del mundo que Will visitará.**

**Este fanfic es como una parodia de Alicia en el país de las maravillas pero al estilo American McGee, es decir, habrá puro gore (o haré el intento de escribir un gore decente) y está inspirado en el álbum From Rotting FantasyLands de Nero's Day at Disneyland (de ahí el nombre del título) un dúo de breakcore progressive, les dejo el link del álbum completo en youtube. Cada capítulo tiene el nombre de cada una de las canciones en el orden exacto del álbum y su contenido también tendrá que ver con el título del capítulo, eso quiere decir que serán 15 capítulos exactos, exceptuando por este gran prólogo o introducción que contará como un cap. piloto o algo así (ustedes me entienden). En fin eso era todo lo que tenía que explicarles, ahora sí, el resumen. **

**_Resumen:_**** Will ha tenido durante toda su vida diferentes tipos de pesadillas y estas, desde que volvió a trabajar como agente especial del FBI, empeoraron de poco a poco terminando casi por consumir toda su energía y la única noche en la que, misteriosamente, puede dormir tranquilamente se ve atrapado dentro de un horrible mundo en el que tendrá que hacer cosas inimaginables para poder escapar y despertar. Pero siempre hay un obstáculo que le impide huir cada que se presta la oportunidad y termina quedándose voluntariamente.**

**Resumen FAIL! Pero espero que les guste, no me coman por esta locura D'X En parte la escribo porque hay muy pocos fanfics Hannigram en español y sé que muchas como yo sufren por eso, así que vine a complacer a cualquiera que necesite de un fanfic con este pairing *3* Les dejo el álbum que me inspiró a escribir esto, es de ese tipo de música mata neuronas que inspira a escribir cosas locas o eso me pasó a mí, espero les guste! Un beso y un abrazo~ **

watch?v=FvbqtKWL7Qg&list=PLD83A2ACF04529A68

**Nos vemos en el primer cap., gracias por leer esta mega introducción!**

**=D**


	2. In Aisles

**1.- IN AISLES**

**Canción:** watch?v=FvbqtKWL7Qg&list=PLD83A2ACF04529A68

Caminaba por un pasillo interminable. No se veía la luz en el fondo del mismo. Los sonidos no atravesaban las paredes y lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de su propia respiración y los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Temía que en cualquier momento le diera un ataque y no hubiera nadie a su alrededor para que lo ayudaran. No habría nadie, ni siquiera… él…

Habían pasado casi 15 minutos desde que empezó a caminar por ese inmenso pasillo, sabía perfectamente que era una pesadilla, no podía ser otra cosa. Días atrás no habría podido definir la diferencia entre el trance de sueño y la realidad, pero ahora lo sabía. Sabía que eso no era más que otra pesadilla. Traía puesto un smoking de color negro, unos zapatos cuidadosamente lustrados, guantes blancos que hacían sudar sus manos, una cadena dorada con un ciervo colgaba de su cuello y llevaba un arma al cinto. Cosas que definitivamente no hallaría en su casa, no acostumbraba a llevar ternos ni smokings, a duras penas utilizaba corbatas en ocasiones bastante extrañas. Eso le hizo percatarse que lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir caminando hasta llegar a un punto en el que el sudor o, uno de sus ataques lo despertarían de una buena vez, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Dio un paso, dio otro y otro más… Cerró los ojos y sintió repentinamente como el peso de su cuerpo lo vencía y caía por un agujero. Abrió los ojos y una extraña escena lo atrapó: las paredes no eran angostas, pero todas estaban manchadas de sangre, habían objetos extraños flotando; luchando contra las leyes de la gravedad, relojes, adornos, repisas, sillas que parecían bastante anticuadas, incluso le pareció ver restos de órganos humanos por los alrededores de agujero por el que caía ni de manera lenta ni de manera rápida.

La caída empezó a aligerarse más y el suelo se hizo próximo a sus pies. Depósito primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo. Se encontraba en una sala de tamaño medio en donde había una sola puerta, la que asumió, era la salida. Caminó hacia ella y sin prisa giro el pomo y un resplandor lo cegó por varios minutos.

Cuando pudo volver a abrir los ojos supo que no habría una manera sencilla de salir de allí.

Bajo sus pies se extendía un largo camino color rojo, parecido a una alfombra, a ambos lados del camino se apreciaban lo que parecían ser campos de hongos interminables porque se perdían en el horizonte y a lo lejos se divisaba un castillo.

Levantó la vista y observó el cielo.

Había tenido todo tipo de pesadillas durante toda su vida pero nunca antes había tenido una como en esa.

Cuando se percató, ya estaba avanzando a través del camino. Si quería salir de allí, seguramente no lo conseguiría quedándose ahí parado observando el panorama.


End file.
